1. Field of the Invention
The present invention utilizes the singularity of the 18S rRNA gene sequence of the Cordyceps sinensis between the NS3/INS6 primer pair as the index for distinguishing the Cordyceps sinensis from other Cordyceps species.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the literatures, the study of Cordyceps sinensis is only limited on species collection, description, and identification. For some Cordyceps sinensis with medical value, the research can only be restricted in the analysis of active ingredients metabolized therefrom for therapy purposes. However, due to the unclearness in the sexuality and the life cycle of the Cordyceps sinensis and the related species and due to the collection and storage difficulty, cultivating a stroma is still hard to achieve. Therefore, a clear picture in classification and a genuine relationship between the sex generation and the sexless generation can't be clearly understood so far. Such an unclearness in understanding genuine Cordyceps sinensis makes dangerous of wide-spreading usage upon so-called healthy Cordyceps sinensis' products in Chinese communities all over the world. It is quite possible that the manufacturers use fake Cordyceps sinensis to produce the products, or the customers have the so-called healthy products without active ingredients of the Cordyceps sinensis. Either of them detours a positive cycle in using the Cordyceps sinensis and makes less benefit from using the Cordyceps sinensis.